


Nights Like These

by N0V0C41NE



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0V0C41NE/pseuds/N0V0C41NE
Summary: Heaven is a world.





	1. Yearning

Nights like these are what I surely miss. Where the rain accompanied wind as gentle as your fingers caressed my cheek. A gesture so small, it used to annoy me, but now I miss it. Your laugh, pure and innocent; your eyes, so green, it was jade.

 

 

The night is warm, and the moon is bright.

 

 

It rains.

 

 

Softly.

 

 

Quietly. But loud enough to listen. The heavens are crying, is what I think as I look out of the window, watching over your dog as he plays in the rain. Our heaven, the place of spring where we dreamed of.

 

 

See here, my heaven was… taken from me, a long time ago. Maybe a year? Two? I’ve grown to forget—letting blue replace green. But at times like this, I would remember who you are. Or were.

 

 

Your name was Ryan.

 

 

And I am Bryce.

 

 

Jonathan is now mine, but sometimes… just sometimes, I wish you were here. Watching Buddy play in the rain by my side. But no, it’s Jonathan. And I think I’m fine.

 

 

Just maybe.


	2. To Be Yours

You never knew it would turn out like that. Luke was left alone, and Jonathan had gone to Bryce. You, with all shock, didn’t understand why Bryce had to do that to either man. Luke still loved Jonathan, and you knew Jonathan loved Luke. But maybe… just maybe with Luke gone, Jonathan couldn’t commit to having a life alone, too.

 

 

You had to give it more thought, but of course, being you—silly, Rabbit—wanted Jonathan to be happy with Bryce, and the same for the latter. But it wasn’t nice to have rain pour on his face or Luke’s, for that matter; it was a cold feeling, like life was washing away with the teardrops.

 

 

You knew Bryce was watching with Jonathan by his side—you had Luke by yours, so it was fine.

 

 

Maybe.

 

 

You never imagined to have your heaven sucked into an oblivion of… of light. Your heaven was taken from you a year, five months, and thirteen days ago. A hit and run, wasn’t it? Well, you couldn’t remember because the four of you were hit—amnesia, the Doctor told you, and the memory of the crash faded.

 

 

You lost three, and only one remains by your side, grasping your fingers so tightly, the tears fell. You knew Bryce was watching. Jonathan. Buddy. Their tears being shed as rain.

 

 

Too cold.

 

 

Too wet.

 

 

Too… wrong.


End file.
